wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roddy Piper
WWE Legends |height = 6 ft. 2 in. |weight = 235 lbs. |from = Glasgow, Scotland |signature = Sleeper Hold |first = WWF WrestleMania: Steel Cage Challenge (1992) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} "Rowdy" Roddy Piper is a WWE Hall of Fame Legend that is considered one of the most colorful (and hot-tempered) personalities in sports-entertainment history. In WWE All Stars, Piper is a selectable character classed as a Brawler. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Drew McIntyre for the title: Pride of Scotland. Among Path of Champions, he is an opponent in two different paths. First, the user must go through Piper and Jake "The Snake" Roberts in a Triple Threat Elimination match in Path of Champions Legends, then Piper also tag teams with Drew McIntyre in the second stage of Path of Champions Tag Team. Biography :''"Rowdy" Roddy Piper is one of the most colorful personalities ever to hit WWE. The Hot Rod, as he came to be known, began his WWE career as one of the most-hated villains WWE fans have ever seen. Although Piper got his start in the NWA in the late 1970s, Piper rose to new heights when he battled with Hulk Hogan in the 1980s. Piper became Hogan’s main rival, and the two engaged in some of the most-entertaining interview segments WWE has ever seen. :The two Superstars also had some classic battles in the ring. They had a memorable encounter at the War to Settle the Score on MTV, which set up their even more famous main event at the first-ever WrestleMania. Piper teamed up with “Mr. Wonderful” Paul Orndorff and had "Cowboy" Bob Orton in his corner, and their opponents were Hulk Hogan and Mr. T. Piper’s team came up on the short end of the stick, but the match lived up to the hype and will go down as one of the marquee moments in WWE history. :''Piper also hosted perhaps the most memorable interview segment in WWE history: Piper’s Pit. An unforgettable moment in Piper’s Pit history came when Hot Rod brutally attacked his guest, Jimmy Snuka, and laid him out with a coconut. This set off a brutal and bloody rivalry, which WWE fans still talk about today. Piper had another memorable contest at WrestleMania III, but this time he was adored by the fans. Hot Rod was set to meet the late “Adorable” Adrian Adonis at the Pontiac Silverdome, and in the weeks leading up to the match, he announced it would be his last time in the ring. Piper defeated the adorable one with a Sleeper Hold and shaved his nemesis’ head, earning him one of the biggest ovations in WWE history as the record-breaking crowd at the Silverdome erupted. Achievements and trophies Among the achievements and trophies for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 users, winning a Tornado Tag Team match using the team of "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and Drew McIntyre will earn 'The Pride of Scotland' hidden achievement, earning 10 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore and a Bronze Trophy for PS3 users. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} Videos External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/roddy-piper ''WWE All Stars - Roddy Piper bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Legends Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Brawlers Category:WWE United States Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:Starter Characters